The Cake
by Sugoibaka04
Summary: Changed title* Natsu and Gray have to prepare a bake together and who would of known ! Natsu knows how to bake but what happens when he ends up with covered in cake batter and tears threaten to spill. Why is Gray being such a jackass ? Will star gazing reveal the truth? Will the painful tears fall ?will the firefly ever be grasped ? Will be 3 chapters(gratsu) characters are OOC (:p
1. Cake Batter

**hehe... Uh yeah...**

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me and neither do the characters ! I only own the plot of this story. If you have any suggestions for a new title tell me cx cuz mine sucks.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was running around and paring up so that they could start setting up for a party. A Christmas party to be exact and they were planning on going big. But to be honest the guild of Fairy Tail doesn't really need a reason to throw a huge party. But that doesn't really matter at the moment.<p>

In the end there was only two people who didn't have a partner.

One of them was Natsu. He was moping about since his best friend (Happy) had abandoned him to go off with Charle and Wendy 'that little traitor !'

He couldn't even pair up with Lucy since she had been "kidnapped" by Leo. Seriously what is up with that guy ?

and Erza... Erza was out of the question.

The other person was Gray who was hiding from a frantic Juvia . But she had surprisingly decided to stop chasing him and paired up with Cana and Makao after a while.

And with that a plan was formed between the two she demons in Fairy Tail. Today was the day that Erza and Mira would make the two rivals become closer !

" Natsu !"

"Gray come here !"

" what is it" they both replied when they came up to the two "demons"

" you two will be working together since you couldn't find a partner" Mira replied as if it was no problem at all.

" WHAT YOU WANT US TO-"

" I DONT THINK WE WERE ASKING YOU FOR AN OPINION" Erza interjected before they could start causing a ruckus.

" Aye ! Mam"

" okay so you two will be working a cake" Mira said with a slightly malice filled smile.

"AND IF YOU MESS UP MY *cough* I MEAN THE CAKE I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOU-"

" eh I think they get it Erza" Mira sweat dropped.

" but I don't know anything about baking a cake and I know for a fact that this dumb ass doesn't know how to either" Gray rolled his eyes when he mentioned the "dumb ass"

" keh" Natsu scoffed at the implied insult but before he could say anything Mira interjected.

" actually Natsu is the best at baking a cake ! It's a pity he doesn't do it more often"

" no matter how many times I threatened him to bake one" Erza added in with a calm voice but the deadly aura that surrounded her and the way she was gritting her teeth showed that she wasn't very "calm"

" oh I didn't know flame princess was that girly !" Gray said as he stared to laugh. But then he stopped after noticing that Natsu hadn't reacted to his teasing or laughter at all. " what ? Cat got your tounge flame brain"

" keh" Natsu scoffed and proceeded to write something on a piece of paper. " I don't care what you think go and get this stuff from the storage room IF you can" he handed him the paper and started to walk into the kitchen. Gray was about to rip up the paper and yell " AND WHO MADE YOU THE BOSS" but Erzas glare told him that he wouldn't be walking soon if he did. He left as soon as possible leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Now that they were both gone the girls were jumping in joy and had stars in their eyes. Not only did they manage to get the "rivals" to work together they were also going to get to eat some of Natsus cake again ! To be honest they had only had it ONECE before when they had caught him baking and decided to force him to give them some. It was yeeeeaaars ago and they were probably the only people along with Happy to ever get to try it. But how he learned to bake or why he dosent do it often was a mystery. But maybe just maybe this will make him bake more often. This thought just made them more happy as they ran off to help decorate.

**-10 mins later-**

The kitchen door was kicked open as Gray strutted in and placed the ingredients down. And as if with out a care in the world he opened his mouth.

" so what now ?"

" well if you weren't listening were baking a cake. Or rather you're helping me bake a cake. So clean the gunk out of your ears and get your ass in motion I want to get this over with and avoid a beating from Erza" Natsu replied starting to prepare the cake batter.

For some reason Natsus answer only irritated Gray.

" Oi ! Whats your problem are you itching for a fight cuz I wouldn't mind beating the shit out of you" he got into fighting position.

" put your dam clothes on and pass me the eggs"

" huh ? Where they go !?"

A slight giggling was heared from the shadows but it went unnoticed.

" they're right next to you and I'll get the eggs my self"

What the... Natsus refusing to fight ?! Gray froze as he watched Natsu take the eggs and go back to making the batter.

Maybe he's sick ?

" you alright man ?" Weird enough Gray was actually a bit worried.

" just cuz I'm tired of fighting with you doesn't mean that I'm sick and I don't want to face Erza at the moment anyways"

Natsu replied with out sparring a glance at Gray. He was being honest he really didn't want to fight, he just... It just dosent feel right to fight his nakama, no that isn't right, he saw Gray as something more. Not that hell admit that out loud.

But Gray didn't know that he just tought that Natsu was being a Jack ass and he could feel his irritation increasing. But he decided to ignore it and find something to do. After looking around he decided that he would chop some strawberries. But maybe it's just my opinion I don't know, but with each strawberry his irritation seemed to seap out and he slammed the knife down.

" be more gentle you'll ruin them" Natsus voice broke through Grays angry strawberry massacre and when he looked at the source he saw that Natsu wasn't even looking at him. As if he was just some some... Some whatever ! It just irritated him more. He felt something snap and he didn't understand why Natsus indifference to him was affecting him so much. He failed to notice that Natsu was slightly blushing and trying to hide it. Natsu was actually kinda well... happy to be with Gray with out fighting. It felt nice. It made him feel so happy. _So so happy._ But if he let Gray see his blush it would be so embarrassing. But since Gray mis interpreted the situation. Gray had done something that would shock everyone, including natsu.

Gray slammed had slammed knife so hard that the guild members ran into the kitchen to see what had happened and what they saw was surprising.

Natsu was on his knees, his blush completely gone as he stared up at Gray shocked, and he looked kinda hurt ? He was covered in the cake batter that he carefully prepared. Egg yolk slowly slid down his face and the bowl hung off his head.

Erza pushed through the crowd.

Mira came out of hiding in the shadows.

Gray was hovering above Natsu with a sly smirk. But the smirk left his face when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see an angry Erza and gulped.

he was done for.

" what happened here !? " her glare seemed to become harder.

" well I- I, you see I uh"

" nothing happened Erza... I just tripped and the batter fell on me" Natsu stood up and walked towards Erza with a noticeably fake smile.

" Natsu were not stupid! Do you really think we don't know what happened ! Mira saw everything 'but it's not because she was spying on your baking" she whispered the last part. Mira nodded her head with a sad smile. She had seen everything. The way Gray had suddenly pushed Natsu and dumped the batter all over him. The hurt and shock that had filled Natsus eyes.

" heh, I guess it's pretty obvious when I lie even if she hadn't been spying on me but I'm okay, really"

"But-"

Her sentence was cut off when Gray suddenly ran out of the kitchen.

" And where do you think your going ! Get ba-"

" Erza let him go, I'll bake the cake by myself"

" but natsu "

Natsu gave her a sad smile but it still sent the message loud and clear. _" I mean it"_

With that everyone walked out of the kitchen, even thought they were worried about the dragon slayer it was best to not trouble him anymore.

No one had missed the way his eyes teared up or how he blinked his tears away each time. It was Natsu, they knew he wouldn't want to worry them by showing weakness. But in the end it only made them worry even more.

Mira decided to stay for a little while longer after whispering with Erza a bit " hey Natsu let's get you cleaned up"

" huh oh yeah, I guess I'm pretty dirty" he chuckled "I'll clean my self up don't worry" and before she could say anything he ran/stumbled out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Probably because he had let one tear slip.

When he came back to the kitchen he accepted Miras offer to help bake the cake and even though they had a good time together, she couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes.

When he cake was done and decorated, Mira was allowed a sample and she nearly passed out from how good it was. She swore she saw the chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. A small blush and glint in his eyes showed that he enjoyed the praise. After a while he decided to leave early. His nakama watched him as he left a frown on all of their faces.

When they saw Gray tomorrow they would have a serious talk with him. They had never seen anyone get Natsu that sad, and they had to know why he had done that. Even if they were rivals, from what they could see, he didn't really have a reason to do something like that to Natsu. And natsu clearly did not consider Gray as only a rival.

Clearly he saw him as more than that.

And because of that he gave Gray the ability to hurt him. But Gray was too dense to notice.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want to read the next chapter. Ps. I'm also working on a Gratsu interview so keep an eye out cx<strong>


	2. Authors Message

**AUTHORS MESSAGE !**

**hello ! No this is not bad news. Actually it might be good news, it's up too you ! I've decided to make this a 3 chapter story. The second chapter will be up tomorrow ! And let me tell you Natsus scene is truly heart touching in my opinion and you will feel as if you want to cuddle him and make him feel loved. And the firefly will finally show up ;) . So yeah keep a look out tomorrow it should be up by 8:00 ! ^.^ please review if anything :3.**

**well that is all cx **


	3. Firefly

HELLO GUYS IM BACK ! WOOO, I THINK I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB ON THIS CHALTER. WELL ACTUALLY I DONT KNOW HOW I DID DURING THE GRAY P.O.V BUT I REALLY LIKED THE SCENE I DID FOR NATSU WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ?

Sorry I couldn't take the caps lock off and well I don't feel like re writing that cx ^^^

* * *

><p><strong>- The next Day -<strong>

**1 hour since the party had started ***

Anyone near Fairy Tail would stare in awe at all the lights and beautiful decoration. Heck most of the towns people had decided to join in on the fun. The music was blasting and the lights were flashing. People were dancing and drinking and singing and occasional chairs and tables were flung in the air. Completely normal. And of course the occasional fight or so called rough housing broke out.

But in the center of it all was a humongous cake. It was a few stories tall and covered in a white velvety frosting. Various details could be seen and it was truly the work of a professional.

Or at least the work of a pink haired dragon slayer.

Most of the guild members found it hard to believe that their very own Natsu Dragneel had baked it. Some even feared that it would explode out of no where. But they would be lying if they said they didn't want to try it. They'd risk their lives for just one bite.

Erza seemed to be dying as she refrained her self from eating the whole cake. Seriously she was sweating buckets and cursing at anyone who reminded her not to eat the cake. Anyone around her sweat dropped and then ran away.

**Grays P.O.V**

The party started an hour ago... Erzas probably going to kill me for being late. *sweatdrop*

I'm a few feet away and the guild comes into view.

Wow...

Fairy Tail never seizes to impress. Well it is my guild after all. I can't help to smirk. But it slowly fades when I realize that I didn't really help in planning the party. But I won't let that get me down! But ...

I do know one thing. I was a major jackass to that dumb-... I mean Natsu. I honestly don't understand why I acted how I did. It's just that for some reason I was hurt when he didn't even look at me. I like too see his eyes. The way they shine, and I love to get lost in the beautiful murky color. I want those eyes to always focus on me. On me !

I feel weird, as if suckered punched in the gut when I see him smile. His voice makes me want to smile. All in all I think I might love the- WAIT WAIT WAIT...! WAS I ABOUT TO SAY THAT I LOVE THAT DAM IDIOT ! ANYWAYS IM A GUY !

I smack my self over and over ( a few people run away in the background since they think that Gray might be going crazy)

Nah, I'm just tired that's all. Yeah tired. But maybe a bit of partying will wake me up.

Yeah that's it !

Time to have some fun !

I sprint to the guild and with out stopping I push the doors open. Once inside my nakama give me weird looks but otherwise wave at me.

-they decided that they'd let him fix his own problem, but if anything goes wrong they will teach him a lesson, seriously this boy was freaking dense-

As I walk around and take everything in, my eyes latch on to something that after a few minutes of starring make my eyes bulge out !

THERES A FREAKING HUGE CAKE IN THE CENTER OF THE GUILD AND IT LOOKS AWESOME ! NATSU DIDNT DO THIS ! I scream mentally

I look around after regaining my cool and blinking a few times. I search around until my eyes land on a blonde haired Mage and and a scarlet haired Mage.

" Hey Lucy! Erza ! Who baked that awesome cake !?"

*snap*

Lucy turns around with a dead pan face, but what truly scarred me was the fact that I didn't even see Erza move, but she already had me up in the air ! But why ?

" uh- guys *gulp* whats going on !?"

By now all the guilds attention is on us and no one seems to try and stop her. But surprisingly she lets me down. Then she simply shaked her head and walked behind Lucy.

" Natsu" Lucy says after a while

" Natsu ? What about him"

" Natsu bake the cake. He had some help from Mira" Lucy added with out even a bit of feeling in her voice. It was kinda scary !

" but it was mostly him, I only helped with small things like cracking the eggs" Mira added in with a frown

" but it's so big ! How could he have done it ! It even looks tasty !"

" well he's just that talented, I'm surprised he even stayed to make it after what you did to him"

Erza growls a bit after hearing that. I shivered

" Bu-"

" No buts" Mira walked in front of me " you really hurt him Gray"

" what are you talking about ? That hard headed idiot dosent get hurt by anything"

" oh really !? Then explain to me why he cried even though he wasn't "hurt"!?" Erza snapped and picked me back up.

My eyes widened 'Natsu...Natsu cried, and it was... It was my fault

Erza let me down as if noticing my inner conflict. She sighed and gave me a pat on the back

" go find him. Apologize. Make everything right... And hurry up before I snap out of this calm mode and snap you in half"

' calm ' ( air quotes)

I ignored the treat as I ran out, fully focused on finding Natsu.

" he _liiiiiiikkeeeeeesss hiiiimmm"_

" I heard that Happy !"

**-no P.O.V-**

The guild watched Gray as he ran, until his figure was also a shadow that blended with the darkness. A knowing smile spread across all their faces as they turned around.

The cake

The cake looked so good

What ever will that was holding them back broke and everyone... And I mean everyone dived in to eat the cake. However after just one second Erza had made a tunnel inside the cake and was pigging out. Everyone sweat-dropped at her actions but oh well...it's Erza...it's not like they can say anything.

**- Natsu-**

The stars sure are beautiful tonight. I shiver at the slight breeze, and smile sadly as the wind caressed my face gently. It was calming.

You know it's weird, I couldn't stop having memories of my time with Gray. All the adventures, his laugh, the bad and the good. The times that we would fight were even precious to me.

Now, I wasn't dense or anything. Pretty funny since everybody seemed to think that I'm denser than a rock. I let a chuckle escape my lips, but oddly enough it sounds choked.

I know that Gray is the only one capable of truly hurting me, well at least hurting my heart. He can make me truly smile. He gives me butterflies that no one else can. He gives me goosebumps. Dammit he even makes me turn into a cherry at points.

Like I said I'm not dense. I know that this feeling that burns in my chest is called love.

Yeah, I'm in love with Gray and it's painfully true.

I sigh and stare up at the stars again. I try to hold back my tears. To not let my self shatter. But as time passed by it started to get even harder.

I see a flashing light come in to view.

A firefly flies in front of my face, it's beauty is hypnotizing. I try to reach for it, to feel it in my palms, to grasp it's warmth. But as I reach and reach, it slowly flies away. I keep on trying and trying to catch it but I'm not able to grasp it. Then it is gone from my line of sight.

Something within me breaks and tears run down my face like a waterfall.

Is this life trying to tell me that I will never be able to have Gray. That I will never get to hold him. The irony.

I touch my face and feel the warm wetness on my face. I chuckle again. I keep chuckling, along with sharp intakes of breath and look up at the stars. For some reason it feels hard to breath .I smile as big as I can but I know... I know that it looks fake... Painfully fake... But the tears won't stop, and this time I can't blink or smile them away.

Who would've of tought that out of all people, Gray was actually able to make me cry, he was actually able to make me fall in more ways than one.

Maybe, maybe I should just give up on love. I hug my self and stare at the stars, the smile and tears are still there.

I hear someone running towards me but I do not react.

I won't react.

Because I don't want to anymore.

I have given up on my firefly...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Last chapter will be up in a few day ! I already have some stuff planned out :3 please review if you have any input or ideas , I would very much appreciate it ! Or just review your opinion cx.<p>

Ps. I might start making Gratsu drabbles (like submit a story with many chapter, all of them would be gratsu one shots cx) so if you have any ideas, or something. You'd like to see just leave it in the reviews or PM me :) toodles~~~


	4. Keep on loving me

**Final chapter !**

**Grays P.O.V**

I see him !

Yep there's no mistaking it that pink hair is definitely his ! So all this time he was just star gasing !

I take a few more steps toward him and bend down to grab my knees while gasping.

" Oi! Everyone was worried about you, and your just watching the stars ! And here I tought that I had hurt you in some way"

I look up with a sheepish smile. But his face is still facing the stars. Then I notice it.

He's crying.

He's crying and has a broken smile on his face. His eyes never show any type of recognition towards me.

" h-hey why are you crying like a baby for ?" I ask in a mocking tone. I was expecting him to wipe his face and deny that he was crying at all. And then we would start a fight to lighten up the mood.

But what I got was the opposite. Well actually it wasn't. It was... Well it was nothing. Not a scoff, not a frown, not even a blink. Just more tears and that same broken smile.

" Oi! Is this about the cake batter !? Look fine I'm sorry, but seriously dude you're over exaggerating. We fight all the time whats so different about it. It's like a harmless prank ! Just get over it ! It's as if you love me !" The "love me" part kind of slipped out and my voice cracked because something inside me wanted him to love me.

I look at him and I see him flinch. His smile is finally gone and he starts to shake and wipe the tears off. 'I got through to him !'

" you...you.,. **YOU ASSHOLE ! **" he turns to face me furious, and punches me. I ignore the pain and look at him face is red.

Something about his tone makes me want to hide inside a shell, but at the same time I feel like hugging him.

**" DO YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS JUST THE CAKE ! I DO LOVE YOU AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY ! AFTER HOW YOU TREAT ME ! YOU ALWAYS IGNORE ME YOU TREAT ME AS IF IM A PESANT, YOU TREAT ME LIKE AN ANT ! WHAT AM I TOO YOU, AM I REALLY JUST SOME "FLAME BRAIN IDIOT" THAT YOU ONLY SEE AS SOME PETTY RIVAL, SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FRUSTRATIONS OUT ON ! WELL GUESS WHAT IM NOT SOME FUCKING OBJECT ! I WISH I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I WISH I COULD STOP LOVING YOU-"**

He falls down onto his knees and starts crying again and panting.

" but I can't ! -pant- why ? Why !? -pant *sniff*- why can't I stop loving you ! I already gave up on you but the - breathe- "love" is still there... It hurts Gray...it hurts"

Natsu collapses.

I moved as fast as I can and grab Natsu as I sit down on the floor. I place him in my arms and lay him across my chest in a cradling position. My eyes are wide open as I finally realized that he was right.

I remember moments that Natsu had tried to be nice or show me affection and yet I was still an asshole.

* * *

><p><em>- " Hey Gray ! How's your day going !?" Natsu said as he smiled brightly at me.<em>

_" fine until you showed up with that ugly face of yours, way too ruin my mood" I had replied with a role of my eyes. I didn't want to let him know that his smile made my day better. I didn't fail to notice his sad smile as he turned around to talk to Lucy_

* * *

><p><em>- Gray want to go eat with me !? You know... Together ? " he had asked while trying to hide his blush<em>

_Is he asking me out? nah " keh, If I wanted to see a pig eat I'd go to a farm" I sneered at him in disgust._

_" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM"_

* * *

><p><em>- me and natsu were having one of our usual fights. I couldn't help but notice the curve of his body. His small hips and soft skin. How he was shorter than me and had to look up. It was cute. I loved his hair and how it looked when damped in his sweat. His determined face made me want to kiss him. Those thoughts had scared me so I had used my magic to slam him into a wall.<em>

_Thing is he had actually gotten hurt. And when I say hurt, I mean badly because some of my ice had broken and lodged itself into his stomach. Even worse was the fact that he had promised to not use his powers and so had I. I had broken the rule and hurt him. He hadn't expected it and I hurt he forgave me with a smile while Erza glared at me._

_But In the end I just shrugged at him and called him weak. His eyebrows had creased yet he had still ignored it with a smile. But to be honest at the moment I was actually thinking that I was the weak one._

* * *

><p>There were many more things that had happened between us. All the moments he wanted to creat and how each time I had ruined them.<p>

My vision gets blurry so I'm guessing I'm tearing up. I have to fix this ! I have too.

Because I kept on denying my own dam feelings I ended up hurting the closest person to me. I may have even ruined our entire relationship.

I hold him tighter in my arms and repeat

" I love you, I love you, I love you... Please let me make this right..."

**Natsus P.O.V**

"Uugg" I groan as I start to open my eyes. When did I pass out ?

I feel horrible... Heh guess that's what happens when you cry too much. I gu-

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel arms tighten around me.

Wh-what !?

I look up and my eyes widen in realization. My firefly...I mean Gray is holding me and...and he has...he's crying with his eyes tightly shut ? But why..?

I suddenly forgot all the pain he put me through at the moment and wiped his tears softly with my thumb. My eyes are probably full of concern.

Pathetic aren't I... Hmm nah I'm still pretty good

**Grays P.O.V**

I feel a gentle warmth touch on my cheeks, wiping away at my tears. I slowly open my eyes and see Natsu looking up at me with concern.

Even after all the pain I caused him he still shows care towards me.

This only makes me feel worse.

At that moment I decide to pull him into a tight hug, he gasps a little but I decide to hug him closer too me. I was too close to loosing him... I probably still am, but I still want him to love me. But this time I want to love him back !

I pull away after a while and look at him in the eyes.

" Natsu ?"

"..."

" Natsu ?"

" what" his voice cracks a bit

" I'm so sorry"

" it's fine-"

" NO!" I snap. I lower my voice " it's not fine, I hurt you Natsu ! You gave me the ability to hurt you by loving me and that's what I did... I hurt you ! I went too far, I shouldn't have done all those things to you, I should've told you the truth. The cake was the final straw wasn't it ?" I don't let him respond " but... But it was because I was stupid"

" I know your _stupid_"

" let me finish ! I was stupid because I hurt you just because I wanted to deny my feelings towards you"

His eyes snap wide open as he looks up at me.

" the feeling of love towards you, but now, now I'm not afraid ! Natsu I Love you !"

...

What ? Why is he just starring at me ? Wait.., is he... He's crying ! Why !?

" Natsu what, whats wrong ?"

" I don't understand anymore ... I want to stop loving you, I had finally given up, but now you come and tell me this ! Why ? Why can't you just let me be ! Why am I so confu-"

I stop his sentenced the only way I knew I could... Or the way I wanted too.

I kissed him.

I'm kissing Natsu ! (Fuck yeah !)

I separate us. " well then the answer is obvious. keep loving me, because I will always love you"

" g-gray..." He stares up at me and I can see a small content smile forming on his face. And it's real.

I can't help it ! I kiss him again and this time he opens up. The kiss is amazing and he grabs my hair to pull us closer. Then at the same time we say " I love you" against each other's lips. While we kiss I open my eyes to look at him and I notice something weird...

There's a firefly flying over his head until it finally lands on his pink locks.

It's beautiful just like him.

I shut my eyes and hug him closer as more stars fill up the sky.

**Extra*******

While heading back to the guild Gray and Natsu hold hands. Along the way Gray can't help but notice how cute Natsu looks while blushing. He makes a few comments on his cuteness but only receives a " I'm not cute !" And an even more adorable pout from his cute lover. Hehe it's pretty obvious who the uke is ;)

When they enter the guild their jaws drop.

**What**

**The**

**Hell**

**Happened**

**!**

**?**

The guild seemed to have been turned upside down and there was cake everywhere. Literally it was EVERYWHERE !

Even Max has a broom covered in cake up his ass .

They just stood there and stared.

When the guild had finally notice them they were about to ask how everything went between them. But in the end they didn't because it wasn't hard to see the intertwined hands, or the slight blush in their cheeks. But it could also be their faces turning red from having been jaw dropping to long.

Erza sees them and smiles at their new relationship. She bring them two slices of cake.

Natsu takes his and says thankyou and gray does the same. However the second Gray took one bite he yelled out " I can see the heavens!" And was knocked out cold as he twitched from the tasty goodness.

Natsu ate his cake gleefully while chuckling at his nakama, and his lover's actions.

" I guess I should bake more often" he whispered.

Erza had heard this statement however and was now squeezing natsu to death from how happy she was.

Let's just hope Natsus still alive by the time gray wakes up for another kiss.

**THE END ~**

soooooooo !? What'd you guys think ^.^ ? It was my first attempt at a gratsu story.

pochi pochi pochi (don't question me cx) hehe well I'll be working on a NatsuxErza story now cx (it was requested ;} )


End file.
